Holding hands
by springtear
Summary: The death of Ren is hurting everyone but Nana act as if it doesn't. Hachi feels as if she can't help Nana, while Nana feels that Hachi will forget all about her. But they will learn that their friendship last as long as they share the same first name.
1. Chapter 1

The room was filled with complete silence no one knew what to say; the death of Ren took a hold on everyone, especially Nana. Although she acted, as if it meant nothing to her, everyone knew that she was hurt the deepest. Nana sat emotionless smoking, Hachi wasn't sure what to do, how was she suppose to comfort her? What if Nana pushes her away? Questions Hachi kept asking herself every time her eyes met with Nana's.

"Is anyone hungry?" Hachi finally spoke and all the eyes in the room turned to her.

"I could eat,do you want any help?"Nobu asked, Nobu knew that he had to put the past about him and Nana Komatsu behind him for the sake of Nana Osaki.

"I-Sure,thank you Nobu.-Hachi smiled sweetly- What would you like to eat Nana?" Nana sat there silently for a while and then smiled "Anything you make Hachi I'll eat, but make sure it has beef! A lot of meat!" Nana respond with smiled and with a quick okayy rushed off with Nobu to go shopping.

"Nana act if it's nothing, I'm worried about her." Nana said once they were in the supermarket, she was looking at deals on meats and was deciding what other meats to buy for dinner.

"Me too, but I just think she has a hard time coping with it, I mean we all are. We just have to give Nana some time to deal with this. Nana you should try talking to her, she- she really likes you and by you just being here has made her happy." Nobu responded, his gaze fell to the ground but would glance at Nana's stomach every once and awhile, and it pained him to look at her pregnant stomach. Nana had picked out what meats she wanted for dish among other item and was now making their way to the check out line. The walk home was silent between the two of them and the air seems thick and heavy. Nana had a lot on her mind; she was determined to talk to Nana once the two of them were alone. She had to be there for Nan just like when Nana was there for her.  
>Nobu was sneaking glances at Nana and he could tell there was a lot on her mind, she looked so cute he thought. He knew he never stopped loving her and now that she was getting married to Takumi he knew that there was probably no way the two of them could ever be again… When they reached the apartment Nana went to the kitchen and started on dinner, she planned on going all out. After dinner everyone sat around the table and one by one left the room. Hachi wished that Yasu hadn't left, because now the quietness in the room began to bug her and she knew that other than Ren, Nana also comfortable with Yasu.<p>

"Hey Nana. You remember your first concert? I…Your were so cool up there on the stage. I wanna hear Nana sing again." Hachi smiled to herself, she looked up to see Nana smiling at her and something in Hachi heart glowed.

"What do you want me to sing? I'll sing anything for my little puppy." Nana joked, but at the same time held seriousness in her voice. "Hey Hachi, won't Takumi get mad about you being here?" Nana said between blows of smoke.

"Who cares, I'm here with you Nana, Takumi probably out somewhere cheating. And I rather be here with you anyway." Hachi said seriously, never letting her eyes waver from Nana's. And for some odd reason a tear fell from Nana eyes. Hachi was shocked and couldn't believe Nana was crying. She quickly stood up and took Nana in her arms.

"Hachi…I didn't think you would have ever talked to me again. I thought that Takumi had you in his grasp and you wouldn't have come because of Nobu. But you're here..." Nana voice broke. Hachi began crying to, she never knew she meant so much to Nana.

"Nana, I'll always be here, regardless of what Takumi says, and I'll learn to put me and Nobu differences aside for you. And it's okay, I know you miss Ren, and I'm sure he wants you to be happy Nana. Okay? So cheer up We're all here for you. All of us, even this baby inside of me." Hachi said with tears in her eye but at the same time wore a warming smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Nana laughed out loud. "Is that so? Well if Takumi acts up and you want to leave him I'm here Hachi. I can take care of you and the baby." Nana said flirtatiously.

Hachi blush and laugh along with Nana. They both realized their friendship had never wavered and that no matter what they had each other's back. Hachi smiled to herself when she saw Nana's ring. Even though Ren was dead and things may not be the same between the group again her and Nana had another thing that connected them to each other. Hachi closed her eye and saw Ren, Ren she thought, please look over Nana with us. I hope you're happy up there…. and-and-an…tears start to fall down Hachi face. Nana knew why she was cry and sat there silently. Nana looked at her ring and thought about everything that happened between her and Ren. Her mind went black and she closed her eyes.

"He..-Na..-Hey Nana." A voice called out to her.

"Ren? REN! Why you'd die! You said you wouldn't die before me you bastard!" Nana shouted out! You lied to me…" Nana voice trailed off and she collapsed to the floor.

"Nana, I love you." Ren said, he was now standing in front of her wearing a soft smile on hip lips. " I love you more than anything Nana, I want you to be happy. So let's make a new deal. If you promise to always be happy, I won't haunt you, okay" Ren said with a chuckled. Nana looked up at Ren and cried, he held her in his arms while she sobbed. "Okay Ren, It's a deal." Nana opened her eyes to see Hachi staring at her. "Nana..Your crying?"

Nana felt her face and smiled. "I am huh? Hey Hachi we'll always be happy, okay?" Nana said with a smile.


End file.
